Explore the Earth with Barney (in BarneyandSouthPark's dream)
'''Explore The Earth with Barney '''is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on January 10, 1995. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids on an adventure around the world to the jungle, the north pole, and the beach. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Kim *Kristen *Julie *David *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #In the Bus and Having Fun #Winter's Wonderful #Mister Snowman #Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #We Like Rocks #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Icy Creamy Ice Cream #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *This marks: **The second episode to have twelve kids. **The first time Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Kim and Kristen appear together. The next time would be in "The Best of Barney". **The last regular appearences of The Backyard Gang. Derek and Tina would later make guest appearences in "On The Move", "Barney's Party Celebration", and "The Best of Barney", while Amy and Adam would return for "Barney's Party Celebration", and "The Best of Barney", while Michael would make a guest appearence in "Sing and Dance with Barney" and "The Best of Barney" and Luci would make a guest appearence in "Barney's Hollywood Surprise" and "The Best of Barney". *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's in the Forest" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Great Adventure", "A Day at the Park with Barney", "Barney's Let's Show Respect", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kristen's voice was also heard in "Fun and Games". *Filming and production took place in September 6-8, 1994. Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1994) #Barney Home Video logo (1992) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Barney's Imagination Island trailer 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Hot Potato music video #Bob the Builder Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo teaser trailer #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Come on Over to Barney's House trailer #Barney's Super-Singing Circus trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Season 2 intro #Explore the Earth with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Bob's Big Plan trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Thomas and Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Angelina Ballerina trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)